


i have finally seen the light

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, LOL I don't even know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda???, wtf is this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari candaan, bertahun-tahun lamanya, sampai kemudian Matt lupa bahwa hal itu diniatkan untuk bercanda.





	i have finally seen the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/gifts).



> muse tidak pernah menjadi milik saya. penulis tidak mengenal tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi, dengan begitu segala kejadian, situasi dan kondisi yang ada dalam cerita ini, semata-mata adalah berasal dari imajinasi. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

_Daddy_.

  
Begitulah Matt memanggil Tom, di waktu-waktu tertentu saja, tentunya. Mulanya, hanya gurauan biasa, sekadar untuk memecah suasana dan membuat tertawa; seperti, "jangan terlalu khawatir, _daddy_ ," sewaktu Tom marah-marah soal dia dan Dom mulai bertingkah gila—atau setidaknya begitulah Tom menyebutnya. Dan, "aw, _daddy_ , kau baik sekali," saat Tom mengumumkan akan menraktir makan malam usai latihan di studio.

  
Tom terlihat tidak begitu keberatan, tentu saja, mengingat dia dan Matt sudah akrab sejak SMA. Dia biasanya cuma geleng-geleng kepala atau tertawa lepas sampai satu ruangan dipenuhi suaranya, menanggapi ucapan dan ide-ide gila Matt. Sisanya, hanya merengut dan menonjok pelan lengannya jika dirasa sesuatu telah sedikit agak berlebihan.

  
Terlepas dari kewajibannya sebagai _manager_ Muse, tidak cuma sekali dua kali Matt terperangkap dalam rasa penasaran, apa yang membuat Tom begitu toleran terhadapnya. Bahkan, kadang Dom—yang menurutnya adalah orang paling sabar di dunia—beberapa kali marah-marah karena Matt terlalu usil, pernah sekali dia ditusuk dengan _drum stick_ sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Oke, Matt sadar mungkin dirinya sudah keterlaluan karena berteriak tepat di telinga.

  
Tapi, Tom tidak pernah begitu. Tom tidak pernah marah dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Marahnya seringkali berasal dari rasa cemas yang menggunung, dan Matt menduga laki-laki itu kesulitan merangkainya dalam kata-kata. Pasti berat sekali mengurusi tiga orang yang bandelnya luar biasa.

  
Matt cukup terkejut Tom tidak kabur, atau setidaknya melarikan diri, walaupun sudah pernah terjadi insiden yang tidak bisa mereka banggakan. 2003 di Trabendo, Paris, dia melempar gitar yang, naasnya, mengenai bagian sebelah kanan wajah Dom, laki-laki malang itu sampai harus disuntik _tetanus_ saat itu juga. Kemudian, 2004 di Turin, lagi-lagi Dom mempunyai keberuntungan kurang bagus—menjadi korban, kali ini lengannya, ketika Matt melakukan aksi lempar gitar seperti biasa. Matt tidak bisa lebih dalam lagi mengekspresikan betapa dia menyesal telah berbuat demikian, dan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk membuatnya terluka. Rupa-rupanya, Dom masih berberat hati memaafkan dan memilih untuk memulai perang dingin dengan tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, menganggap Matt sama seperti udara, tidak terlihat.

  
Adalah Tom yang pertama kali menepuk bahu, mengucapkan baris kalimat-kalimat menenangkan berupa bisikan pelan di telinganya. Meyakinkan jika Dom hanya perlu waktu, mereka berdua teman, dan akan sangat tidak mungkin bagi Dom dan Matt selamanya marahan, dan bahwa dia hanya perlu sedikit saja lebih berusaha menyampaikan penyesalannya.

  
"Dom pemaaf, tapi, jangan manfaatkan sifatnya itu agar kau bisa terus-terusan mengusilinya," begitu Tom berujar. Matt hendak melayangkan protes ketika laki-laki itu segera menggenapi kalimatnya, "aku tahu kau tidak melakukan ini dengan sengaja, tapi bukan berarti hal itu lantas tidak menyakitinya. Apakah kau akan langsung memaafkanku kalau aku melemparkan sebuah batu di kepalamu, terlepas itu sengaja atau tidak?"

  
Matt bahkan tidak bisa memvisualisasikan Tom menyakitinya dalam bentuk apapun, sulit sekali membayangkan orang yang penuh perhatian berubah menjadi sosok sebaliknya. Kalau pun bisa, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkan Tom. Bukan karena sakit fisik yang membekas di kepala, tapi lebih pada fakta keji bahwa sahabatnya, orang yang sangat dia percaya, tega melakukan itu padanya. Mungkin juga seperti itulah yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benak Dom.

  
"Mungkin tidak," sahutnya disertai gelengan lemah. "Aku benar-benar teman yang buruk." Jemari kurusnya berpindah meremat rambut frustrasi, membuatnya beberapa kali tampak lebih berantakan.

  
"Mungkin aku harus setuju dengan itu," hati Matt hampir berserakan di lantai mendengar _manager_ -nya turut mengamini, namun hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. "Tapi juga perlu kukoreksi, hanya kadang-kadang. Di banyak waktu, kau adalah teman yang baik, kau selalu ada kapanpun dan di manapun kami—Dom, Chris, dan aku—merasa butuh dukungan," Tom meremat bahunya meyakinkan. "Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidup kami, Matt."

  
Matt tidak sadar sejak kapan air matanya sudah tumpah ruah mengaliri pipi, dia merasa seperti anak kecil lagi. Kemudian, Tom memeluknya, menawarkan kehangatan untuk hatinya yang dingin. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya memberi rasa nyaman.

  
" _Thanks_ , _daddy_." Matt terlalu lambat menyadari sampai kata-kata itu benar-benar telah keluar dari mulutnya, membuat tubuh Tom untuk beberapa saat menegang dan Matt terlalu takut skenario kurang menyenangkan yang berputar di kepalanya terealisasi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Tom kembali rileks, dan tertawa pelan sambil mencium puncak kepala Matt. Matt, setidak-tidaknya, bisa menghela napas—yang entah sejak kapan tertahan—dengan perasaan tak tergambarkan melilit di perutnya.

  
"Kapanpun, _baby_ _boy_." Matt tidak begitu yakin Tom mengatakan itu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

  
Nyatanya, Tom tidak pernah lari. Mereka telah melewati berbagai macam skenario, baik atau buruk, dan Tom tetap ada di sana dengan senyum lebar yang diam-diam mulai menjadi hal favorit Matt.

  
Semuanya berawal dari candaan, bertahun-tahun lamanya, sampai kemudian dia lupa bahwa hal itu diniatkan untuk bercanda. Matt tidak yakin sejak kapan tepatnya dia mulai menyukai memanggil Tom dengan sebutan _daddy_ , begitu pula ketika Tom tiba-tiba memeluknya sesaat setelah dia turun dari panggung, di waktu lain, kadang dengan kecupan di pipi. Bagi orang lain, mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi itu hal biasa bagi mereka. Dom juga di waktu-waktu tertentu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipinya, tapi sensasinya tidak sama seperti ketika kalau Tom yang melakukannya.

  
Hal itu menimbulkan rasa seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dadanya.

  
Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menyimpulkan Matt sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi butuh waktu tidak sebentar bagi Matt untuk sadar dia mencintai Tom sudah sejak lama.

  
Dengan fakta-fakta yang baru didapatinya, sangat sulit bagi Matt untuk tidak mengelem matanya pada setiap gerak-gerik Tom di dalam studio; mulai dari hal-hal seperti bagaimana jemari-jemari kurus Tom berkutat pada selembaran kertas dan pulpen, sampai pada hal detail seperti bagaimana laki-laki itu kadang-kadang membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan gerakan yang—menurut sudut pandangnya—sangat sensual. Mengabaikan bahwa dia harusnya lebih fokus pada latihan, bukan pada _manager_ -nya. Dom mulai memerhatikan kebiasaan barunya, kalau pun dia tahu sesuatu, Dom tampak memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun soal itu.

  
"Hei, Tom," sapa Matt suatu malam di The Resistance _Tour_ mereka di Australia. Big Day Out _show_ berjalan baik, lebih baik dari yang dia ekspektasikan. Tom mengulum senyum, mengangkat gelas berisi wine tinggi-tinggi sebelum menenggaknya.

  
"Hei," jawab Tom mengerling. "Kenapa sendiri? Mana yang lain?"

  
"Ya, kau tahu, Dom dengan para wanita, Chris bertelpon dengan Kelly dan anak-anaknya, tersisalah Matt si malang yang sendirian."

  
"Jangan drama," Tom terkekeh, bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu saat dia melakukan hal itu. Mungkin Matt harus berhenti memerhatikan sebelum ketahuan. "Kemari," lanjutnya.

  
Mereka berdiri bersisihan di balkon menatap pemandangan malam Sydney, membiarkan cahaya keperakan memerangkap tubuh mereka dalam bentuk-bentuk tak tentu. Sesekali, Matt lewat sudut matanya mencuri padang ke arah Tom, yang tampaknya begitu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Pipinya terbingkai anak-anak rambut memanjang, kadang tersibak begitu angin malam berembus, memberikan kesan sempurna pada rahang kokoh itu. Matt merasa dia bisa saja bertahan memandangi Tom sepanjang malam.

  
"Penampilanmu luar biasa tadi," Matt disadarkan oleh perasaan hangat menggumul di dada saat kalimat Tom memasuki telinga. "Kau selalu luar biasa, _sih_." Dia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun tangannya mulai gemetar terlalu semangat.

  
" _Yeah, thanks_ ," sayangnya, suaranya berkhianat. "Harusnya kau memberiku _reward_ untuk itu, untuk tidak berkelahi lagi dengan Dom, setidaknya." Lagi-lagi, Matt berbicara terlalu cepat sebelum berpikir. Matanya membola bersamaan dengan tawa lepas yang dia sadari berasal dari bibir Tom.

  
"Kau benar, mungkin memang perlu."

  
Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, Matt tidak berkesempatan untuk mengolah apa yang sedang terjadi, tahu-tahu, bibir Tom telah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Sebatas sentuhan yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan, meluluhlantakkan seluruh kewarasannya dan memusatkan di satu titik, di mana Matt yakin titik itu bisa meledak kapan saja seperti kembang api.

  
" _I love you_ ," bisik Matt tepat di bibir Tom. " _I love you, daddy_."

  
Seperti banyak percikan-percikan api yang kini berubah menjadi kobaran, membakar segala beban yang selama ini menggelayuti benaknya. Matt cukup percaya diri perasaan mereka _mutual_ , walaupun tidak, setidaknya dia sudah mengutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal di hati. Bagi Matt, untuk bisa berdiri di sisi Tom merupakan _reward_ yang tak ternilai harganya, dia tidak bisa meminta lebih. Hatinya sudah cukup lapang untuk menerima berbagai macam kemungkinan.

  
" _Took you long enough,_ " Tom mengulum senyum dan menempelkan bibirnya, sekali lagi, " _I love you, too, baby boy_."

  
Esok harinya, Matt tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> semoga suka :)))


End file.
